


Take my control away

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Language, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Smut, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Loki wants his control taken away completely, but since Tony’s just human he can’t do that.Loki finds a way for his magic to help.





	Take my control away

The sight from there is spectacular.

Tony had never thought that his precise disposition of the cameras inside every room of the Tower would have proved so successful, but right now he would give himself a round of applause if his hands weren’t already busy, and not only for the right one that is already pressing against the front of his pants, but also for the small pebble in his left.

Without that petite piece of stone none of that would be possible.

Loki and him had been discussing about their respective kinks for a while and had tried out most of them, but there was something Tony couldn’t do to please his perfect lover’s devious mind.

For how Loki liked to submit in the bedroom, there was no chance for Tony to rival the god’s strength; it was up to Loki to pretend to be defenceless and completely at Tony’s mercy, but they both knew that it was just a show.

Loki wasn’t really at anyone’s mercy, he had to constantly think about restraining his strength and when he had gotten too lost in pleasure or when he had grown tired of being teased and denied it had happened that he had wriggled out of Tony’s grasp with no effort, completely ruining their scene.

That had always left Loki frustrated, until he had come up with a solution.

He had sneaked to Asgard and returned with the pebble, some metal ingots, and a smug expression on his face.

The smugness on his face hadn’t disappeared when he had explained Tony what he was planning: that pebble would have allowed – through Loki’s magic – to conjure a physical presence that would have followed Tony’s mental orders as long as he would have held the pebble in his hand. The magical being would have been able to effectively have Loki at his mercy since it would have mirrored Loki’s strength, and for once Loki wouldn’t have had to hold back since the metal he had brought back and that would have been used to craft his restraints was able to contain him without breaking.

The magical thing would have allowed Tony to take completely away Loki’s control, to own him and mistreat him as the god actually wanted.

No safe-words.

Tony had tried to protest, but Loki had silenced him with an annoyed wave of the hand: it was still _his_ magic, if he wanted the scene to stop the only thing he would have had to do was to take it back. The pebble would have stopped working immediately.

Okay, fine then, Tony had thought. He should have expected as much when he had started fucking a norse god with an all-too-present masochistic streak who got off on being treated as a whore and verbally abused.

Loki wanted humiliation, the complete loss of control?

Very well, Tony would have delivered just that.

And he had to admit it, seeing Loki like that and knowing for once that he was really the one that would have decided to dole out either mercy or pain was tremendously arousing.

This time it wasn’t Loki allowing him to take the lead, this time he was truly dominating the god.

They haven’t even started, and Tony is already hard just from watching Loki walk into the room at the end of a leash, completely naked but for the shackles keeping his hands behind his back, the gag-ball in his mouth and the strap of fabric on his eyes.

There is a man holding the end of the leash, pulling Loki inside the room. There’s no gentleness nor care in the movement, and the man roughly pushes Loki of the cheap metal bed, making him huff behind the gag.

“You think that’s uncomfortable?” the projection mocks following his instructions, “I’m not doing my job correctly then.”

A long paddle hits the curve of Loki’s buttocks, not gently at all. That’s not a stroke usually used at the beginning of such scenes, something to warm him up; that’s something coming from the highest point of the scene, a painful blow that serves to put Loki back in his place.

“That’s what you get for whinging like a bitch,” the man growls as another blow – harder – hits Loki’s creamy skin.

This time it’s a yelp to get trapped behind the gag.

“You think I’ll listen to you, to what you want?” the man snorts, “You’re nothing but a cheap whore and I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with you.”

From then on there’s no room anymore for mocking.

The blows come frequently, and what would be supposed to be soothing strokes are just other blows delivered with an open palm; in the only moment of respite the paddle is used to rub in between Loki’s cheeks, making him whine even more.

Loki’s squirming in the man grasp, trying to get away from the merciless blows, but that only earns him a brutal reaction from the man, who in retaliation pulls at the leash, forcing him to arch back and to contract his muscles, so that now the blows are delivered on solid muscle instead of soft flesh.

The man stills for a long moment, that for Loki who is blinded and with no idea of what’s happening in the room must look like a tremendous amount of time.

The unknown, Tony thinks, better than physical pain itself.

“You think you’re smarter that me, mmh? And here I was, thinking you’ve had enough of this and about to stop. Apparently you still haven’t learnt your lesson.”

The blows start coming again, this time more cruelly and more often, not leaving room anymore to that hard palm of the hand that at this point would seem like a treat.

He finally stops after an eternity, dropping the paddle and kneading Loki’s reddened flesh, grinning at the whines it elicits.  
“You think you’re going to behave, now?”

There’s no response from Loki, and a hard slap hits his abused ass.

“So?”

Loki is still silent.

This time the unforgiving hands grab the two reddened globes with more strength and push them aside, leaving Loki’s hole exposed for the man to push his cock directly against it. Not entering, but threatening.

“So?”

This time Loki nods.

“Are you going to be a good slut now?”

Loki nods again, his eyes still hidden by the blindfold.

“Very well.”

The man lets go of his cheeks and gives him yet another slap, but this time it looks almost like a playful one.

There’s nothing playful though in the way he throws him on his back, securing the leash at one of the many hooks protruding from the headboard.

“I’ve paid too much attention to you, it’s time you start doing your job.”

That said, the man removes the gag, and as Loki opens his mouth to breathe the tip of the man’s cock enters his mouth; Loki has no way not to gag on it, not with the leash keeping him in his place and the man straddling his chest.

It’s only a moment though, because the cock if removed after that single push and is substituted by the man’s thick fingers, that manage to choke him in the same way with the force with which they enter Loki’s mouth.

“A very professional job,” the man praises, and as he gets up he yanks away the blindfold from Loki’s eyes.

From Loki’s expression, it’s the first time he’s seen the man. His green emerald eyes travels from the broad shoulders to the impressive muscles of his chest; when his eyes drop to the man’s cock he squirms. The man’s hung, and very much aroused.  
“You like what you see, slut?” he mocks, “Well, I’ve good news for you: we won’t be done very soon,” with a grin he slips on a cock ring, helped by the wetness of his fingers, and Loki pales.

“What’s wrong? Ain’t you happy to be finally well used?” he grins, and when Loki thinks the man’s about to use his mouth again he gets yanked off the bed by a strap at the leash that makes him land on his knees.

He has barely the time to wonder why that the man grabs his chin, using his fingers to make him open his mouth.

“Yeah. You fucking whore, you’re going to get it. You deserve it, and you’ll get it.”

Loki has no way to pull back that the man’s cock is entirely in his mouth, chocking him and making him squirm.

“You’ll hold still or what I’ve done with the paddle’ll be but a joke to you.”

In front of that threat, Loki goes still. There’s still a little whimpering, but the man is free to thrust his cock in his pliant mouth. After a few erratic thrust he stops when all of it is deep into Loki’s throat.

“You like it, don’t you? That’s what you were made for. Taking cocks. Having a dick shoved deep inside you, putting you back into your place, ‘cause that’s your place,” he yanks at Loki’s hair and the whimper makes him shudder in pleasure.

He gives a couple more thrusts, and then a finger adds to the girth of his cock, making Loki choke once more.

“I’d advise you to take it, ‘cause that’s the only lube I’m gonna use.”

Loki frantically starts sucking, hollowing his mouth around both cock and fingers.

“Such a good little slut,” the man hums as he makes Loki’s forehead rest against his groin, and the god swallows him down in the hope to please him.

Now that Loki has found a way to adapt to the intrusion in his mouth it’s not fun enough, though, and the man pulls back, slapping Loki’s cheek with his length in the process.

“You’re liking this way too much,” the man growls shoving Loki back on the bed, and he brings down his hand hard against Loki’s ass again and again, but this time there’s no gag to stop Loki’s cries; the man seems to get off on that, and soon the paddle is brought back into play.

“I’ll be very kind with you tonight, and I’ll give you options,” the man heaves, finally stopping, “One: I’ll keep this up until I reach five hundred blows, and then I’ll fuck you. Two: I’ll fuck you dry now,” he trusts one of the fingers Loki hasn’t sucked into his hole and the god yelps, “Three: I’ll be so kind to prep you and we’ll have a friend of mine join the party. Which one? Answer now or I’ll choose.”

“Three,” Loki rasps.

“I knew you’d have gone for that one, you slut. Two cocks are always better than one,” the man laughs, and gives one last smack to Loki’s ass, “Very well.”

He doesn’t waste time to prep him, but he secures the leash – making it shorter this time – back in place so that Loki’s forced to tense when his face is pushed down against the mattress and his hips are raised in the air to grant better access.

The man starts pushing his fingers in Loki’s hole, quickly stretching him, and when he reminds to have forgot something he simply spits on his palm, quickly massages his cock and pushes it in, his bending forward to put the gag back in place only allows him to breach Loki more.

“Are you happy now? All full and stuffed as you’re supposed to be? You’re incredibly tight for a whore like you, I’d have thought you’d have been all loose and ready for whoever decided you were good for a quick fuck. ‘Cause that’s what you’re good for: a quick anonymous fuck. I guess you’d even liked it if I were to leave you like this, tied up and exposed, for everyone to use,” he accompanies every few words with a deep thrust, “You like it, don’t you? Being speared by my cock,” he unhooks the leash and forces Loki to arch back, “Let’s see how it could work,” he snaps his fingers, and an exact replica of the man appears next to the bed, “That’s my friend. Try. Not. To. Make. A. Bad. Impression,” he punctuates every word with a brutal thrust that knocks the breath out of Loki, but some of them manage to brush the god’s sweet spot, making his leaking cock bounce.

Not once has his erection faded during that scene.

“You’re taking me so nicely it’d be rude not to let my friend join us,” he pulls back with no warning, and makes Loki fall flat on the mattress.

There’s no way to miss Loki’s frustrated whimper.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fill you up good,” the first projection grins as the other one sits on the bed, unhooking Loki’s leash and passing it to him.

The second man doesn’t speak, but there’s a devious smile on his face as he positions Loki so that the god is straddling his lap; Loki’s back is arched back, following the pressure of the leash, and he has no way to fight the way the second man slides his cock inside of him. He can only moan behind the gag and try to get some friction so that he can finally get off.

“Little slut’s so eager,” the first man laughs, pushing a finger alongside his replica’s erection, “We can’t disappoint him,” he makes room with his fingers so that he can nudge the tip of his cock in place beside the one of his replica, and this time he seems to take his time.

Not that that makes such a difference to Loki.

From the contorted expression on his face when the first man slides inside him from behind, raising Loki’s tied hands so that the god is forced to include him in the ring formed by his tied-back arms and to keep him close, it is clear that nothing could have prepared him for this.

It is like losing his virginity all over again, with the strain pulling him open and driving him crazy.

There is no need to pull at the leash, Loki is already throwing his head back, resting the nape of his neck against the first man’s shoulder.

There aren’t more words coming from the two magical projections.

They keep pounding into him, ramming into him, not stopping for a second when Loki comes between them, going on and on and on until the god has come so many times he doesn’t even remember his name.

It is in that moment, when the pleasure has effectively blown the god’s mind, that the two men disappear and a gentle hand unties the gag keeping his mouth shut.

It is in Tony’s sweetest kiss that Loki drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this was my first smut, please be nice.  
> Anyway, every kind of feedback is warmly appreciated :)
> 
> A huge thank you to the Frostiron fandom for the support in writing this!  
> *goes hide in a corner*


End file.
